Dandelion : Re-Life
by Kurogami Varudo
Summary: Menceritakan tentang seorang gadis yang ingin menyelesaikan masalah dalam hidupnya setelah kejadian itu membuatnya sama seperti bunga Dandelion. "Semuanya...terimakasih". sasufemnaru, femnaru, oc dll.
1. Chapter 1

**Dandelion : Re-Life**

 **Inspired by MV Nogizaka46 – Kidzuitara Kataomoi**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

 **WARNING !**

 **OC, OOC, typo dan kekurangan lainnya yang mohon dimaklumi**

 **Dandelion : Re-Life – Prolog**

 _ **"Gelap, kenapa disini sangat gelap ?"**_

Konoha, kota maju yang menjadi salah satu icon dari Negara yang dijuluki negri Sakura itu menyimpan banyak keindahan didalamnya. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang megah dan indah, lalu jalan setapak yang dipenuhi pohon rindang menambah kesan asri dari kota ini. Apalagi di musim semi tahun ini, bunga-bunga Sakura sedang bermekaran menampilkan keindahan yang dimiliki mereka.

Hari ini merupakan hari pertama bagi pelajar di Kota ini untuk memulai tahun ajaran baru mereka. Disalah satu sekolah favorite kota ini yaitu Konoha International High School terdapat ratusan murid sedang memenuhi lapangan sekolah untuk memulai upacara penerimaan murid baru. Namun, sebelum upacara dimulai mereka melihat letak kelas mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Naruuuu ! kita sekelas lagi Yattta" ucap seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat bernama Yamanaka Ino atau Ino. Gadis yang dipanggil Naru itupun tersenyum senang dan gadis itupun segera melihat nama di papan mading.

"Hwaaa kita sekelas dengan Hera, Tara dan Hinata juga"ucap Ino heboh saat melihat nama 3 sahabatnya yang lain.

"Sayang sekali tahun ini kita tidak sekelas dengan Sakura, Tenten dan Yume" ucap Naruto kecewa saat melihat nama 3 sahabatnya yang lain tidak sekelas dengan mereka.

"Huwaa benar tapi tak apa. Lihat ! kita sekelas juga dengan Sasuke, Naru. Kau pasti senangkan bisa sekelas dengan kekasihmu itu" goda Ino

"A-apa sih. Lagian biasa saja sekelas dengan Sasuke" balas Naruto dengan rona merah di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Horaaa Inochan, Naruchan kenapa kita tidak sekelas" keluh seorang gadis bersurai pink bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Itu karena kau bodoh mungkin hihihi" balas Ino dan Sakura mendelik tak suka pada jawaban Ino.

"Hei aku bertanya pada Naruchan bukan kau, nona babi" balas Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"Sialan kau jidat lebar" balas Ino sengit

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, jangan membuat keributan. Kalian sudah kelas 2 kenapa masih bertingkah seperti anak-anak ?" ucap seorang gadis bersurai merah sepunggung menengahi pertengkaran antara si pirang dengan merah muda.

"Herachan, dia yang memulai duluan" adu Ino pada sahabatnya itu. Gadis yang dipanggil Herapun hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menjawab

"Kalian berdua bersalah. Sudahlah ini tidak penting"

"Kalian berdua ini memang bodoh. Hahh senang rasanya bisa sekelas dengan kalian lagi" ucap gadis bersurai hitam yang dikuncir satu layaknya ekor kuda dengan nada yang errr sedikit menjengkelkan.

"Lebih tepatnya 'Senang rasanya bisa sekelas dengan Ino, Hera, Hinata, dan Naru lagi' sedangkan aku, Sakura dan Himeka tidak sekelas dengan kalian" ucap gadis bercepol dua yakni Tenten.

"Ehh benarkah ?" ucap gadis berkuncir itu yakni Miyazaki Tara, segera ia lihat kertas yang tertempel di papan

"Sayang sekali yah~"

"Sudahlah teman-teman sebaiknya kita segera pergi menuju kelas masing-masing. Sepertinya upacara akan segera dimulai" ucap Hinata dan gadis-gadis itupun segera membubarkan diri.

"Oh iya dimana Yume ?" Tanya Naruto saat sadar sahabatnya yang paling fashionable itu tidak ada.

"Kudengar dia masih berada di Fukouka jadi dia akan masuk sekolah besok" jawab Tara.

Sakura dan Tenten memasuki kelasnya terlebih dahulu karena mereka berada di kelas 11-B sedangkan Naruto, Hera, Tara, Hinata dan Ino masih berjalan menuju kelas mereka dan sampai di kelas 11-A.

Naruto segera mengambil tempat duduk disamping meja milik Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihnya. Sasuke yang menyadari kedatangan Naruto segera menghampirinya dan menatapnya tajam.

"ck kau lama sekali Dobe" ucap Sasuke dan dibalas cengiran oleh Naruto.

"Maaf yah Teme, aku tadi sedang sedikit melepas rindu dengan kawan-kawanku" balas Naruto, Sasukepun mengusap kepala Naruto membuat poni gadis itu berantakan.

"Yakk Teme ! aku sudah susah-susah merapihkannya dan kau seenaknya merusak"ucap Naruto kesal dan dibalas kekehan oleh Sasuke. Ia sangat merindukan kekasih pirangnya yang satu ini.

"Masih pagi sudah mulai saja" ucap Tara dan dibalas senyuman oleh teman-temannya kecuali Hera yang ntah kenapa menampilkan raut wajah tak suka. Kemudian Hera segera berdiri dan mengajak teman-temannya untuk pergi ke lapangan.

"Teman-teman ayo kita ke lapangan !. Naru ! ayo kelapangan" ajak Hera pada sahabat kuningnya itu.

"Aku ikut !" ucap Naruto lalu pergi berlari meninggalkan kekasihnya.

Setelah bel berbunyi, semua murid segera pergi menuju lapangan sekolah untuk melaksanakan Upacara penerimaan murid baru. Upacara terus berlalu dengan tenang hingga upacara berakhir dan mereka segera membubarkan diri menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

" _ **Dimana ini ? aku dimana ?"**_

"Ucapkan salam" ucap seorang murid laki-laki bernama Neji yang bertugas sebagai ketua murid.

"Terimakasih untuk bimbingannya hari ini, Sensei" ucap Murid sekelas sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Baiklah, kita bertemu lagi lusa nanti. Sampai jumpa" ucap Sensei itu lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Dobe hari ini kita pulang bersama yah" ajak Sasuke

"Um maaf Teme, hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu. Hari ini ada kumpulan di sanggar jadi yah aku pulang bersama Hera dan lain-lainnya. Maaf yah" balas Naruto membuat Sasuke sedikit kecewa

"Baiklah tidak apa-apa, kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku" ucap Sasuke

"Siap Teme-Sama ! hehehe" balas Naruto dan dibalas dengan elusan dikepalanya. Sasuke segera berjalan keluar menuju parkiran meninggalkan Naruto dan sahabat-sahabatnya dikelas.

"Ciyee baru hari pertama sudah sangat perhatian. Aku jadi iri" goda Ino membuat wajah Naruto memerah

"S-sudahlah tidak perlu dibahas. Ayo kita berangkat" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan keluar kelas bersama teman-temannya. Di ruang loker saat hendak mengganti sepatunya, Naruto dan lainnya bertemu dengan Sakura dan Tenten.

"hah kalian ini lama sekali" keluh Sakura

"Jelaslah, tadi kami habis melihat drama romantic" balas Ino dengan nada jahilnya, sepertinya ia melupakan fakta kalau tadi pagi mereka bertengkar

"Wah benarkah ? uhhh aku jadi ingin lihat" goda Sakura membuat wajah Naruto kembali memerah

"Sudahlah, apa kalian tidak melihat wajah putri pirang kita ini. Sudah merah seperti tomat"tambah Hera membuat teman-temannya yang lain tertawa

"Diamlah ! ayo kita berangkat" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Heh~ menghindar" ucap Tara kemudian mereka berjalan mengikuti Naruto.

" _ **Siapapun, tolong aku !"**_

 _ **Sanggar Konoha Dandelions, halaman belakang**_

"1, 2, 3…" Tentenpun memulai rekaman pada ponselnya dan mengarahkannya kearah Naruto, Hera, Hinata dan Sakura dimana mereka sedang mengelilingi 1 bunga Dandelion

"Kyaa cantik sekali" puji Sakura pada bunga itu

"Benar" ucap Hinata juga, ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengambil beberapa gambar dari bunga itu

"Tidak hanya cantik, bunga Dandelion ini punya makna yang sangat mendalam" ucap Naruto sambil mengamati bunga kecil yang mudah rapuh itu.

"Benarkah Naru ?" Tanya Sakura, ia jadi penasaran dengan makna bunga ini

"Um"angguk Naruto

"Terlihat dari luar sangat cantik, namun jika kita tiup bahkan tiupan itu sangan pelan, bunga ini tetap akan hancur. Sama seperti manusia, dari luar terlihat baik-baik saja tapi didalamnya sangat rapuh dan mudah hancur jika dilukai. Benarkan Naru ?" ucap Hera mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Naruto

"Um itu bias dikatakan benar juga, tapi ada yang lebih mendalam lagi" balas Naruto membuat teman-temannya semakin penasaran, Tenten terus mengarahkan kamera ponselnya kearah teman-temannya.

"Lalu, makna yang seperti apa itu Naru ?" Tanya tenten

"R-a-h-a-s-i-a hihihi"balas Naruto dengan diiringi tawa kecilnya membuat ke-4 temannya itu mendengus sebal

"Huh kau ini. Haa aku jadi ingin memegang bunga ini, aku ambil yah" ucap Sakura lalu mengarahkan tangannya kearah bunga Dandelion yang hanya ada satu itu

Namun, belum sampai menyentuh bunga itu, tangannya sudah dihalagi terlebih dahulu oleh tangan Naruto.

"Jangan di ambil, bunga ini masih terlalu muda jadi biarkan dia tumbuh disini"ucap Naruto

"hahahah" tawa Hinata dan Tenten saat melihat wajah sebal Sakura, sedangkan Hera hanya tersenyum kecil saja.

"HEI KALIAN ! KENAPA MASIH DILUAR ?! AYO CEPAT MASUK, KITA LANJUTKAN LATIHANNYA !" Teriak Ino dari jauh kearah teman-temannya.

"Huh baiklah, teman-teman ayo kita pergi" ajak Naruto lalu merekapun beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

" _ **Hawa disini sangat sejuk, ntah kenapa aku merasa nyaman. Bahkan aku lupa dengan rasa takutku"**_

 **Konoha International High School**

"Naru, kau lihat gadis itu ?" tunjuk Ino pada Naruto kearah seorang gadis bersurai merah dengan kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya.

"Iya, aku melihatnya"

"Apa kau tau dia siapa ?" Tanya Ino lagi, Naruto mengernyit heran dengan pertanyaan sahabatnya itu

"Namanya Karin, lengkapnya Uzumaki Karin. Kudengar dia sering menggoda kekasih orang dan menjadikannya miliknya dan itu selalu terjadi"ucap Ino

"lalu ?"balas Naruto membuat Ino memutar bola matanya

"Kau tidak takut jika Sasukemu itu direbut olehnya nanti ?" Tanya Ino lagi

"Ino, aku percaya Sasuke tidak mungkin mudah terpengaruh. Aku percaya padanya"balas Naruto mantap

"Huft syukurlah kalau memang Sasuke seperti itu"

"Sudahlah ayo kita ke kelas, teman-teman pasti sudah menunggu"ucap Naruto lalu mereka berduapun pergi menuju kelas mereka dengan membawa beberapa botol minuman.

Satu hal yang tidak mereka sadari, gadis berkacamata yang mereka bicarakan itu mendengar obrolan mereka dan tersenyum sinis.

"Kita lihat sampai kau percaya pada 'sasukemu' itu" ucap Karin.

" _ **Aku ingat ! malam itu…"**_

 **Taman Kota Konoha, 07:08 PM**

"JELASKAN PADAKU APA MAKSUDNYA INI NARUTO ?" bentak Sasuke pada Naruto, mereka tidak peduli jika mereka sedang diguyur hujan saat ini.

"Sungguh Sasuke hiks ini..ini"

"INI APA ?! KAU BERANI BERMAIN API DIBELAKANGKU ?!" ucap Sasuke lagi membuat tangis Naruto semakin menjadi.

Saat sore tadi, Sasuke mendapatkan foto dari seseorang dimana Naruto kekasihnya sedang berciuman mesra dengan pria lain.

"Sungguh itu tidak disengaja Sasuke. Aku tidak tau, tapi pria itu tiba-tiba.."

"DAN KAU MENIKMATINYA ?! Dengar Naruto, mulai malam ini hubungan kita BERAKHIR !" ucapan Sasuke itu membuat Naruto terkejut, sungguh ia tidak ingin ini terjadi.

"T-ap-tapi Sasuke"

"Dan jangan pernah menunjukan wajah memuakkanmu itu dihadapanku lagi, aku sudah muak denganmu, gadis murahan"balas Sasuke lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke tadi.

 _:"Aku sudah muak denganmu"_

" _Aku sudah muak denganmu"_

" _Aku sudah muak denganmu"_

" _Gadis murahan"_

" _GADIS MURAHAN"_

Tidak, Naruto tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Ia harus meluruskan masalah ini, menangis dan berdiam diri tidak akan mengubah apapun.

"Sasuke ! eh ?" Naruto terkejut saat tahu Sasuke sudah tak ada dihadapannya lagi, ia segera berlari sambil memanggil nama pria itu, walau hujan terus mengguyur tubuh mungilnya.

"SASUKE !"

"SASUKE !"

Naruto terus berteriak memanggil nama kekasih..ralat tetapi mantan kekasihnya itu. Naruto terus berlari dan tak melihat keadaan sekitar, melewati jalan raya tanpa berhati-hati hingga suara klakson mobil mengejutkannya

TINNN

'oh Tuhan'batin Naruto terkejut dan…

BRUKKK

Tubuh Naruto terlempar jauh akibat tabrakan itu dan tubuhnya juga bersimbah darah, samar-samar ia mendengar orang-orang berteriak dan menghampirinya namun kesadarannyapun hilang

" _ **Jadi itu, jadi itu alasan mengapa aku berada disini sekarang"**_

 **Konoha Central Hospital**

Suara roda yang bergesekan terdengar jelas di lorong rumah sakit ini. Dimana para perawat Rumah Sakit ini membawa seorang gadis yang sudah lemah diatas ranjang itu dan mendorongnya tergesa-gesa.

Disalah satu kursi pengunjung juga terdapat seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar 12 tahun bersurai pirang dengan kuncir dua sedang menatap layar pada Tabletnya yang menampilkan video kakak beserta teman-teman kakaknya yang sedang berada dihalaman belakang sanggar.

" **Huh kau ini. Haa aku jadi ingin memegang bunga ini, aku ambil yah"**

" **Jangan di ambil, bunga ini masih terlalu muda jadi biarkan dia tumbuh disini"**

" **ahahah"**

"Hahaha" tawa kecil gadis itupun keluar saat melihat kakaknya yang berada dalam video itu.

Suara roda yang bergesekanpun terdengar ditelinga gadis kecil itu, dan suara itu semakin mendekat kearahnya. Ia arahkan pandangannya kearah kiri dan mendapati beberapa suster sedang tergesa-gesa membawa seseorang yang ia yakini merupakan korban kecelakaan. Saat orang-orang itu melewatinya, gadis itu melihat kearah lengan korban itu yang tidak tertutupi kain, ia melihat sebuah cincin berwarna perak dengan motif bulat-bulat seperti jeruk bertengger manis dijari manis korban itu. Gadis kecil itu merasa familiar dengan cincin itu dan iapun kembali memutar video itu dan memundurkannya hingga menampilkan tangan seorang gadis yang sedang menghadang tangan temannya.

Itu cincin yang sama, gadis itu sangat yakin kalau cincin yang dipakai korban itu sama dengan cincin yang dipakai gadis dalam video itu, yaitu kakak perempuannya….Namikaze Naruto. Gadis kecil itu segera berlari mengikuti suster-suster tadi…saat sampai didepan pintu ruang operasi, gadis itu melihat Ibunya yang sedang menangis dan sang ayah yang terburu-buru masuk keruangan itu, ayahnya adalah salah satu dokter dirumah sakit ini.

"Kaasan" panggil gadis kecil itu

"hiks Tuhan, kenapa ini bias terjadi hiks"tangis wanita bersurai merah tersebut

"Kaasan, apa korban tadi itu Naru-neechan ?" wanita itupun tersadar saat pakaiannya ditarik oleh tangan mungil milik putri bungsunya.

"Rukochan hiks hiks itu neechanmu Ruko hiks"ucap wanita itu sambil memeluk putri kecilnya yang juga mulai meneteskan air matanya….nama gadis kecil itu ialah Namikaze Naruko.

" _ **Tuhan ? apa aku benar-benar sudah meninggal ?"**_

" **Kumohon Tuhan, selamatkan putriku"**

" _ **Tapi, aku masih ingin hidup sedikit lebih lama lagi"**_

" **SHIZUNE CEPAT AMBILKAN ITU !"**

" **YA MINATO-SAN"**

" _ **Ada yang masih ingin kulakukan, apa tidak bisa kau beri aku kesempatan ?"**_

" **Hiks hiks Naruchan, bertahanlah. Tousan akan menyelamatkanmu"**

" _ **Ya, aku menerima apapun itu Tuhan. Aku menerimanya"**_

 **TITTT  
** Suara yang menandakan kalau pasien sudah tidak bernyawapun berbunyi, bahkan sang dokterpun sudah melakukan pengejutan terhadap pasien namun nihil, pasien itu tetap tidak bisa diselamatkan

"Hiks TIDAAAKKK, NARUU"

" _ **Terimakasih"**_

 **.**

.

.

.

"Naruchan, ayo cepat. Sarapan sudah siap" teriak seorang wanita diluar kamar seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang sedang menatap suasana luar lewa jendela kamarnya.

"Iya kaasan, Naru akan menyusul" balas gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Namikaze Naruto

Keajaiban terjadi, saat Minato hendak menutup mayat putrinya dengan kain, dengan ajaib jari kelingking putrinya itupun bergerak dan mereka langsung segera memeriksa dan hasilnya seperti sekarang, Naruto sehat tanpa kehilangan apapun.

"Yoshh hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah pulang dari tempat menyebalkan itu" ucap Naruto girang lalu berlari keluar kamar dan turun kelantai bawah lebih tepatnya keruang makan untuk memulai sarapannya.

Sesudah sarapan, Narutopun segera pamit pada Kaachannya dan juga tak lupa pada adik kecilnya lalu mengecup pipi adiknya itu. Sesudah itu Naruto memasuki mobil milik ayahnya, hari ini ayahnya akan mengantarnya sampai sekolah. Moment yang dirindukan Naruto.

Diperjalanan, Minato dan Naruto terus mengobrol sambil tertawa bahagia dan tawa Naruto terhenti saat matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap stiker bunga Dandelion di pintu dalam mobil milik ayahnya.

"Tousan, siapa yang memasang stiker ini ?" Tanya Naruto

"Oh itu adikmu Naruko, dia bilang mobil ini akan jadi lebih indah dengan adanya stiker bunga itu hehehe"jelas Minato membuat Naruto menggeleng-geleng kepala kemudian memejamkan matanya…

TO BE CONTINUED

Yosha author kambek lagi setelah sekian lama bersemayam di wattpad :v  
dilihat-lihat sekarang fic sasufemnaru udah gk begitu ramai yah ? sayang banget  
Tapi tak apa, kembalinya Varudo disini ingin mencoba 'meramaikan' kembali fic sasufemnaru  
Semoga teman-teman semua suka :D

oh iya ada karakter oc yang author buat disini jadi author mau jelasin dulu :

1\. Hera = sebenarnya ini Gaara versi perempuan untuk author, jadi kalian sudah ada bayangan lah ya :D

2\. Tara = ini versi perempuan untuk Kiba, author rasa aneh aja kalau Kiba author jadiin FEM tapi namanya tetap sama :D maaf ya

3\. Himeka = ini karakter yang bayangannya author ambil dari idol jepang namanya Tomomi Itano, jadi teman-teman bisa liat sendiri :D

Rencananya fic ini mau auhtor update lagi dalam waktu 3 hari lagi :D Author coba tidak akan melantarkan cerita ini. Dan cerita ini juga hadir di Wattpad, kalian bisa cari di KurogamiVarudo XD sayonara

jangan lupa ripiuwnya :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Dandelion : Re-Life**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspired by Music Video Nogizaka46 – Kidzuitara Kataomoi**

 **WARNING !**

 **OOC, OC, dan kekurangan lainnya yang mohon dimaklumi, cerita ini BUKAN 100% murni ide author jadi mohon maaf bagi yang keberatan**

 **DANDELION : Re-Life**

 **Konoha International High School, 06.50 AM**

 **Naruto POV**

"Pulang nanti apa mau tousan jemput ?" Tanya tousan padaku, aku tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaannya dan menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak perlu, Tousan. Hari ini ada latihan di Sanggar jadi aku akan pulang bersama teman-teman"

"Tapi..kamu baru pulang dari Rumah Sakit, apa tidak apa-apa latihan nanti ?" tanyanya membuatku tersenyum senang akan perhatiannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Tousan. Sudah Tousan cepat pergi, nanti telat lagi hehe" Tousan menatapku dengan ekspresi sebalnya, lucu sekali.

"Huh baiklah, tapi kalau ada apa-apa nanti segera hubungi Tousan yah Naru, Tousan pergi dulu sampai jumpa" pamitnya lalu pergi meninggalkan gedung sekolah ini.

"Naruuu!" teriak seorang gadis yang aku sendiri mengenalinya, ini pasti Ino.

"Kenapa tidak mengabariku kalau kamu hari ini masuk sekolah ?" ucap gadis itu dengan ekspresi sebalnya

"Hehehe maaf yah, aku hanya tidak sabar masuk sekolah jadi tidak sempat mengabarimu"

"Baiklah kali ini aku memaafkanmu, tapi lainkali segera beritahu kami. Kami inikan sahabatmu, kau tahu sejak kami mendengar kabar kalau kau masuk Rumah Sakit karena jatuh dari tangga, kami sangat khawatir bahkan Hinata sampai menangis mendengarnya" oceh Ino disaat kami sedang berjalan

Ya, keluargaku berbohong pada teman-temanku dengan mengatakan kalau aku masuk Rumah Sakit karena jatuh dari tangga. Mereka tidak ingin membuat teman-temanku khawatir.

"Hehehe terimakasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku"

"Kau ini memang ceroboh yah…tidak pernah berubah hehe"ucap Ino lagi membuatkua tersenyum hingga akhirnya kami sampai di depan kelas kami, dan akupun melangkahkan kakiku memasuki kelas dan sesaat aku melihat teman-temanku terdiam. Termasuk 'dia'

"e-etto, semuanya Selamat Pagi" sapaku pada mereka semua, dan sedetik kemudian mereka tersenyum

"SELAMAT PAGI NARU!" balas mereka semua, kecuali 'dia'. Mereka segera menghampiriku dan menghujaniku dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Apa kau sudah sehat Naru ?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang ? apa masih sakit ?"

"Kami sangat merindukanmu Naru"

"Bagaimana rasanya masuk Rumah Sakit Naru ?"

Oke, abaikan pertanyaan terakhir itu. Aku tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan mereka

"Aku baik-baik saja, Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkan keadaanku dan juga merindukanku. Dan Chouji, apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu, tentu saja tidak enak masuk rumah sakit itu" balasku membuat mereka semua bernafas lega

"Oi oi semuanya. Biarkan Naru duduk, dia baru masuk hari ini" ucap Yumeka.

"Benar, biarkan dia duduk atau aku akan MENENDANG bokong kalian satu persatu" ucap Tara dengan nada kesalnya, gadis itu memang cukup menyeramkan.

Mereka semuapun langsung terdiam dan duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing, Aku segera berjalan menuju bangkuku yang tepat berada didepan dia, Sasuke.

Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya. Lalu ia berdiri dan mengangkat tasnya juga lalu pergi bertukar bangku dengan Chouji

"Akimichi, aku duduk disini. Kau disana saja, kita bertukar" ucapnya

"Tapi kena…"

Sasuke menatapnya tajam

"Baiklah Uchihakun" ucap Chouji lalu pindah menuju bangku Sasuke yang berada dibelakangku.

Aku segera duduk dibangkuku dan menghiraukan tatapan aneh teman-temanku melihat sikap Sasuke padaku. Apa mereka sudah tahu kalau hubunganku dan Sasuke sudah berakhir ?

Kudengar bel tanda pelajaran dimulaipun berbunyi, segera kukeluarkan alat-alat tulisku dan meletakkannya di atas meja dan kemudian guru yang mengajarpun memasuki kelas ini.

"Berdiri…ucapkan salam" ucap Neji ketua kelas ini

"Selamat pagi Sensei" ucap kami bersamaan sambil membungkuk sopan

"Pagi murid-murid, duduk kembali" akupun segera duduk kembali, menatap sensei itu

"Wah seperti melihat ada anak baru disini ?" ujar Sensei itu dengan nada jahilnya, aku tahu pasti ucapannya mengarah padaku. Murid-murid yang lain tertawa mendengar ucapan Sensei itu sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Namikazesan ?"

"Aku baik-baik saja sensei"

"Syukurlah, baiklah semuanya hari ini kita akan membahas mengenai…."

 **Naruto POV off**

Bel pertanda pelajaran berakhirpun berbunyi, semua murid segera membubarkan diri dan pergi meninggalkan sekolah ini. Naruto yang masih berada dikelaspun segera merapihkan tasnya

"Naru, ayo cepat. Kita ada latihan hari ini dan ini sangat penting" ucap Hera

"Baiklah, kalian tunggu aku di gerbang saja. Masih ada yang harus kulakukan disini" balas Naruto

"Baiklah, kami tunggu di gerbang. Ayo" ajak Hera pada yang lainnya dan merekapun pergi meninggalkanku dikelas bersama seseorang, yaitu Sasuke. Setelah merapihkan tasnya Naruto segera berbalik dan hendak berbicara pada Sasuke..

"Sasuke, ano sebenarnya…"

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu, pengkhianat" balas pria itu dingin dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

'kenapa rasanya sakit sekali ?' batin Naruto, segera ia mengambil nafas dan membuangnya. Narutopun pergi keluar dari kelas menuju gerbang.

Saat sampai digerbang, Naruto sudah melihat Sakura, Yumeka, dan Hinata. Kemana Tara, Ino, Tenten, dan Hera.

"Lama sekali Naru" ucap Yume

"maaf, tadi aku ada sedikit urusan. Oh iya, dimana Tara, Ino, Tenten, juga Hera ?" Tanya Naruto

"Mereka sudah pergi duluan, ada yang harus disiapkan terlebih dahulu" balas Hinata, dan Narutopun segera mengangguk dan merekapun pergi meninggalkan sekolah ini menuju Sanggar Konoha Dream.

 **Sanggar Konoha Dream**

"Baiklah, kalian semua siap-siap. Kita akan memberikan kejutan pada Naruto" ucap Kurenai, pelatih sanggar Dream.

"Oi mereka sudah datang" ucap salah satu pelatih, dan mereka yang berada didalam sanggar segera berbaris rapih.

"Ayo cepat Naru, semua sudah menunggumu" terdengar suara Sakura beserta langkah kaki mereka.

"Iya, hei bisakah kita santai saja ?" terdengar suara lagi yang mereka yakini kalau itu suara Naruto.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara, nah ayo masuk" ucap Yumeka lalu pintupun terbuka menampilkan tiga orang gadis yang masih memakai seragam.

"SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI NARUTOO DAN JUGA SELAMAT !" ucap mereka heboh kecuali seorang gadis bersurai merah yang hanya menatap kertas berisikan note-note lagu.

"Eh selamat atas apa ?" ucap Naruto terkejut saat teman-teman beserta orang-orang sanggar mengatakan selamat padanya.

"Selamat karena kau akan menjadi….posisi utama di lagu debut kita kyyaa selamat Naru" ucap Ino membuat Naruto terkejut, iapun tersenyum senang mendengar kabar itu. Teman-temannyapun tak henti-hentinya memberikan ucapan selamat pada Naruto.

"Selamat atas posisimu Naru.." ucap gadis bersurai jingga sebahu pada Naruto, Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan selamat dari gadis itu, gadis itu ialah Uzumaki Kyuubi. Sepupunya.

"Terimakasih Kyuu" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan kearah kertas ukuran sedang yang tertempel di dinding, yang memperlihatkan posisi gadis-gadis yang akan mengisi lagu debut mereka. Nama Namikaze Naruto berada paling depan, diapit dengan nama Sabaku Hera dan Uzumaki Kyuubi.

"Semuanya.."ucap Naruto membuat orang-orang mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearahnya.

"Aku akan berjuang, aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan posisi ini. Karena itu, mohon dukungannya" ucap Naruto dan teman-temannyapun segera tertawa lalu memeluk Naruto.

Kyuubi tersenyum melihat pemandangan ini, kemudian ia mengarahkan pandangannya menuju seorang gadis yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan kertas yang digenggamnya. Segera Kyuubi hampiri gadis itu dan menepuk pundaknya

"Hera, apa kau tidak apa-apa ? kau tidak suka Naru berada diposisi itu ?" Tanya Kyuubi

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku senang Naru mendapat posisi itu, itu memang pantas dengannya. Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar" ucap Hera lalu pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, Bagi yang belum mengganti pakaian kalian segera ganti, kita akan memulai latihan kita dengan lagu perdana kita"

Konoha Dream adalah sanggar yang melahirkan beberapa talent-talent terkenal dan sekarang mereka akan melahirkan sebuah idol group yang berisikan gadis-gadis remaja dan mereka sudah tampil beberapa kali dibeberapa pertunjukan, dan kali ini mereka akan latihan dengan lagu perdana mereka yaitu **Kidzuitara Kataomoi**.

 **Kediaman Namikaze, 08.01 PM**

"Tadaima" ucap seorang gadis yaitu Naruto dan segera ia melepas sepatunya lalu berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan duduk disebelah adiknya.

"Ah neechan, Okaeri" balas gadis kecil itu

"Ruko, Kaachan dan Touchan mana ?"tanya Naruto pada adiknya, sedangkan Naruko mengarahkan pandangannya keseisi rumah

"Itu Kaachan dan Touchan" ucap Naruko, Naruto segera berbalik dan mendapatkan orangtuanya sedang terdiam dengan pose sehabis mengendap.

"yak Rukochan kenapa kamu kasih tau ke Neechan mu sih"keluh Kushina lalu berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Baru saja kami ingin mengejutkanmu Naru, tapi gadis kecil yang nakal ini baru saja menghancurkannya. Berterimakasihlah padanya" ucap Minato lalu duduk disebelah kanan Naruko. Posisi mereka seperti ini : Minato-Naruko-Naruto-Kushina.

"eheheh" gadis kecil itu tertawa mendengar ucapan Touchannya.

"Nah Naru bagaimana harimu ? menyenangkan ?" Tanya Kushina dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Um, dan Kaachan. Aku mendapat posisi utama dilagu perdana group kami nanti" ucap Naruto membuat Kushina dan Minato terkejut lalu tersenyum senang.

"Yatta akhirnya Naruto, kami sangat senang dan selamat yah"ucap Minato, sedangkan Naruko hanya menatap bingung kedua orangtuanya dan neechannya. Naruto yang mengerti maksud ekspresi Narukopun segera menjelaskannya

"Rukochan, Neechan akan berdiri paling depan di pertunjukan berikutnya. Itu adalah posisi yang luar biasa" ucap Naruto dan Narukopun tersenyum saat mengerti maksud neechannya.

"Selamat neechan"

"Biasanya yang menempati posisi itu setiap pertunjukan itu Hera kan ? terkadang Kyuubi menggantikan posisi itu jika Hera absen" Tanya Kushina atau bisa dikatakan juga pernyataan.

"Ya, dan kali putri kita menempati posisi itu. Apalagi posisi dimana mereka akan membawakan lagu perdana mereka, selama ini mereka membawakan lagu orang lain" jelas Minato lagi

"Hahh bangganya memiliki putri-putri cantik seperti ini" ucap Kushina lalu memeluk putri-putrinya.

 **Dandelion : Re-Life**

 **Kantin, Konoha International High School**

"Sasukekun, malam ini kita pergi kencan yah" ucap manja seorang gadis bersurai merah dengan kacamatanya pada seorang pria disebelahnya

"Aku tidak bisa" balas Sasuke singkat, membuat Karin a.k.a gadis itu memasang ekspresi sebalnya

"Kenapa~"

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sedari tadi mereka diperhatikan oleh 4 orang gadis yang duduk jauh dari mereka berdua. Ke-4 gadis itu ialah Tara, Hera, Yume, dan Ino.

"Melihat mereka berdua membuatku muak" ucap Tara pada ke-3 temannya dan dibalas anggukan oleh mereka kecuali Hera, yang tetap tenang menikmati makanannya.

"Setelah putus dengan Naruto, Sasuke menjadi orang yang brengsek yah" ucap Yumeka

"Sudahlah tidak baik membicarakan orang lain" ucap Hera yang mulai jengah mendengar ucapan atau umpatan teman-temannya.

"Tapi itu memang benar Herachan. Si jalang itu dengan mudahnya mengambil Sasuke dari Naruto. Aku sangat membenci mereka" timpal Ino

"Lalu manfaat kalian membecinya apa ? toh hubungan itu mereka yang menjalani" balas Hera lagi membuat teman-temannya mengernyit heran padanya

"Hei Hera, kitakan sahabat Naruto lalu kenapa kau seolah tidak peduli saat Sasuke itu menyakiti Naruto ?"

Dari kejauhan, terlihat ada Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, dan juga Tenten yang berjalan kearah mereka. Sasuke yang melihat kehadiran Naruto segera memasang ekspresi datar dan menatap gadis itu tajam.

"Sudahlah hentikan omong kosong ini" ucap Hera lalu bangkit berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya saat Naruto dan yang lainnya sampai.

"Hera kenapa ?" Tanya Naruto

"Sudahlah, mungkin dia sedang datang bulan." Balas Tara lalu mempersilahkan Naruto dan yang lainnya duduk.

Didalam toilet, Hera mencuci mukanya lalu menatap dirinya didepan cermin. Kemudian pintu toilet terbuka menampilkan seorang gadis yang tersenyum remeh pada Hera.

"Hooh membenci sahabatnya sendiri secara diam-diam" ucap gadis itu kepada Hera.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa lebih baik diam saja, Uzumaki" ucap Hera lalu pergi meninggalkan toilet.

"Ck" Karinpun berdecak sebal, kemudian iapun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Jam istirahat sudah berakhir, dan kini murid-murid mulai berjalan kembali memasuki kelas. Naruto berlari menuju kelasny, kini lorong sudah mulai sepi.

'Sial' batinnya, menyesal ia menolak ajakan teman-temannya untuk kembali ke kelas bersama. Naruto tadi mencari Hera namun tidak menemukannya, dan bodohnya ia lupa kalau mungkin Hera sudah kembali ke kelas. Entah kenapa ia merasa kalau perubahan sikap Hera belakangan ini dikarenakan dirinya sendiri.

Brukk

"Akh sakit" keluh Naruto saat tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja ?"ucap seseorang yang ditabrak Naruto itu, tubuh tegap dengan surai hitamnya dan iris hitamnya menatap Naruto khawatir.

"Eh tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja"balas Naruto lalu sebuah tanganpun terulur untuk membantunya berdiri, Naruto segera menerima uluran tangan itu dan bangkit berdiri.

"Terimakasih dan juga aku minta maaf karena sudah menabrakmu" ucap Naruto membuat pria itu tersenyum dan mengelus surai pirang milik Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lainkali hati-hati kalau berlari" ucap pria itu.

"Um dan sepertinya aku mengenalmu" ucap Naruto tak yakin

"Hahaha tentu saja, kita pernah bertemu ditaman belakang sekolah. Saat itu kau sedang menangis dan tanpa sengaja yah um aku..aku menciumu" ucap pria itu sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Hwaa ternyata kau orangnya. Aku ingat, dan juga terimakasih karena sudah menenangkanku saat itu dan juga…kurang aja sekali kau berani menciumku"ucap Naruto lalu memukul bahu pria itu saat kalimat terakhirnya terucap.

"Aww"ringis pria itu

"Huwaa maaf, maaf. Apa tadi itu berlebihan ? aku minta maaf habisnya kau menciumku sembarangan" balas Naruto

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku anggap itu hukuman darimu. Oh iya kita belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Sai. Shimura Sai" ucap Sai lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan dibalas oleh Naruto.

"Naruto, Namikaze Naruto" ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum

"Ehm Namikazesan, Shimurasan. Ini sudah jam berapa ?" terdengar suara berat yang ternyata adalah ibu kantin sekolah ini.

"Eh..hwaaa aku telat" ucap Naruto histeris lalu kembali berlari sedangkan Sai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan santai menuju kelasnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi mereka di perhatikan oleh sepasang mata kelam yang menatap benci kearah gadis pirang dan pria bersurai hitam ini. Ia kepalkan tangannya dan meninju pilar didepannya kencang lalu pergi menuju kelasnya.

 **Dandelion : Re-Life**

 **Halaman belakang Sanggar Konoha Dream**

"Hwaa bunga ini masih ada. Padahal sudah satu bulan sejak pertama kali kita melihatnya" ucap Ino

"Dan masih terlihat cantik. Bagaimana kalau aku mengambilnya" ucap Ino lagi membuat Naruto terdiam, lalu tangan ino segera mengarah kearah bunga itu namun…

"JANGAN!" teriak Naruto membuat teman-temannya terkejut. Hera yang sedang mendengarkan music dengan earphonenyapun langsung menatap kearah Naruto.

"Ah ma-maaf Naru" ucap Ino menyesal sedangkan Naruto menatap Ino dengan ekspresi kaget, ia telah membentak temannya.

"Ma-maaf Ino. Bukan maksudku membentakmu tapi…biarkan bunga ini hidup. Sisa hidupnya tidak akan bertahan lama lagi"ucap Naruto dengan nada lirih di kata-kata _tidak akan bertahan lama lagi._

"Benarkah ? sayangnya. Kalau begitu…tetaplah bertahan hingga waktumu tiba yah Dandelion yang cantik" ucap Ino pada Dandelion itu. Teman-temannya menatap Ino dengan senyuman diwajah mereka sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap sendu bunga itu dan ekspresi itu berhasil ditangkap oleh Hera dan juga Kyuubi.

"SEMUANYA AYO KEMBALI MASUK, KITA MULAI LATIHAN LAGI" terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam Sanggar membuat gadis-gadis itu segera berlalu memasuki sanggar kecuali Naruto yang masih menatap sendu bunga Dandelion itu. Hera yang belum benar-benar memasuki sanggar menatap heran pada Naruto dan kemudian iapun memasuki sanggar.

Setelah puas menatap Dandelion itu, Naruto segera berjalan pelan kearah sanggar namun detik kemudian ia terjatuh. Segera ia bangkit dan berjalan lagi menuju sanggar.

Disudut sanggar, Hera terlihat Nampak tidak semangat melihat teman-temannya latihan. Kyuubi yang melihatnya segera menghampiri Hera.

"Kau kenapa ? sedari tadi kulihat kau tidak semangat. Seperti tidak biasanya" ucap Kyuubi. Hera menatap wajah itu malas dan hendak berdiri namun terhenti…

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka Naruto mendapatkan posisi itu"ucap Kyuubi dengan ekspresi dan nada serius

"Kau salah, jangan sembarangan menyimpulkan"ucap Hera

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu terus menyangkal. Matamu tidak bisa berbohong. Aku tahu kau iri dengan Naruto" ucap Kyuubi lagi

"Tau apa kau ini!" bentak Hera dengan nada yang tidak terlalu tinggi, untung teman-temannya yang sedang latihan tidak melihat kearahnya. Kecuali seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka saat ia kembali dari toilet. Gadis itu terdiam

"Tidak sebaiknya kau bersikap seperti itu pada Naruto. Kitakan bersahabat"ucap Kyuubi

"Aku benci kata-kata itu Kyuu"ucap Hera lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan, Naruto yang menyadari kepergian Hera segera menyusul gadis itu. Sedangkan Kyuubi hanya menatap sendu pada Hera

"Aku tau perasaanmu Hera. Biasanya kau yang menempati posisi utama disetiap lagu dan pertunjukan namun disaat kita akan menampilkan lagu perdana kita sendiri. Posisimu digantikan oleh Naruto"

Hera yang sedang berjalan menuju ruang ganti terhenti saat sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya. Ia balikkan wajahnya dan terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang dibicarakan olehnya dan Kyuubi tadi.

"Kau mau kemana Hera ? latihan belum selesai"ucap Naruto.

" _Tidak sebaiknya kau bersikap seperti itu pada Naruto. Kitakan bersahabat"_ ucapan Kyuubi terngiang dipikirannya

"Aku…lelah jadi aku ingin pulang" ucap Hera lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap sendu kearahnya. Tanpa disadari, Kyuubi melihat kejadian itu dan menatap sendu kearah Naruto.

Sesudah mengganti pakaian dan pamit pada Kurenai dan berbagai alasan yang pada akhirnya disetujuipun, Hera segera pergi meninggalkan sanggar namun sebelum itu ia pergi ke halaman belakang sanggar terlebih dahulu. Ia menatap bunga dandelion itu dengan tatapan heran, entah kenapa teriakan Naruto pada Ino karena bunga ini sudah berlebihan. Seharusnya Naruto bersikap biasa saja tidak perlu sampai membentak Ino. Bunga ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Naruto. Dan tadi ia juga sempat melihat Naruto terjatuh dan juga ntah kebetulan atau tidak, serbuk bunga ini seperti berkurang satu. Hera enyahkan segala pikiran negativnya dan pergi meninggalkan halaman belakang Sanggar.

 **Keesokan harinya, Konoha International High School.**

Dikelas saat ini sedang sepi karena semua murid sedang berada di lab meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke saja. Naruto merasa canggung saat ini, berada didekat Sasuke sekarang membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Huh ternyata benar kau memiliki hubungan dengan pria itu" ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan

"I-itu…"

"Sudahlah tidak perlu mengelak. Kau memang seorang pengkhianat yang handal"

Prok prok prok, Sasuke menepuk tangannya usai melontarkan kalimat tadi.

"Kau salah paham Sasuke…aku dan Sai tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa" ucap Naruto yang kini mulai berani mengungkapkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Lalu foto itu apa hah!" bentak Sasuke, ia kehilangan kesabarannya saat ini. Entah kenapa jika berhadapan dengan Naruto, emosinya selalu meningkat berbeda dengan saat bersama Karin, ia biasa saja. Apa dirinya masih mencintai Naruto ? tidak mungkin, ia sudah menghapus seluruh rasa itu pada pengkhianat itu. Ini pasti hanya rasa bencinya.

"memang kau tahu apa yang terjadi di foto itu Sasuke ?" Tanya Naruto lirih

"Kau hanya melihatnya dari foto dan kau langsung menyimpulkannya dan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya" ucap Naruto lagi membuat Sasuke terdiam.

"Kau mengakhiri hubungan kita tanpa tahu bagaimana perasaanku dan kau pergi meninggalkanku saat itu. Bahkan hari itu aku hampir kehilangan nyawaku !" ucap Naruto dengan nada yang meninggi dikalimat terakhirnya, membuat Sasuke terkejut dan juga seseorang yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka diluar kelas. Seseorang itu adalah Hera, ia ditugaskan senseinya untuk menjemput Naruto dan Sasuke dan dirinya terhenti saat mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Maaf sepertinya aku sudah mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang aneh" ucap Naruto lalu menyeka air mata yang hendak keluar, segera ia berjalan keluar kelas dan mendapati Hera yang sedang menatapnya.

"He-hera ? sejak kapan kamu disini ?" Tanya Naruto khawatir, ia takut Hera mendengar obrolannya dengan Sasuke.

"Baru saja. Aku baru saja sampai dan melihat kau berjalan keluar kelas. Sekarang ayo pergi ke Lab, sensei sudah menunggu"ucap Hera. Naruto segera mengangguk dan berjalan terlebih dahulu tanpa menyadari kalau Hera tidak menggerakan tubuhnya selangkahpun. Hera segera menatap Sasuke yang kini berada tepat didepannya dengan tatapan tajamnya, Hera menatap tajam Sasuke juga.

"Aku sudah yakin kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan berakhirnya hubungan kalian" ucap Hera lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

"Ck Sial!" umpat Sasuke.

 **Dandelion : Re-Life**

Sejak obrolannya dengan Sasuke, Naruto selalu menghindar saat bertemu dengan pria itu. Sasukepun sama, mereka sama-sama menghindari satu sama lain membuat Karin tersenyum senang karena rencananya semakin berjalan mulus.

"Hai Naru, apa aku boleh bergabung ?" ucap Sai pada Naruto yang sedang memakan bento buatannya bersama teman-temannya dikantin. Teman-teman Naruto menatap heran pria itu kecuali Ino yang menatap kagum pria itu.

"Um boleh, silahkan Sai" ucap Naruto mempersilahkan Sai duduk.

"Teman-teman, ini Sai. Dia temanku dari kelas lain, yah walau pertemuan pertama kami sedikit menyebalkan" ucap Naruto.

"Shimura Sai, panggil saja Sai. Salam kenal"ucap Sai dengan senyumannya membuat Ino semakin bertingkah aneh

"Hyuuga Hinata"

"Nakamoto Yumeka"

"Inuzuka Tara"

"Haruno Sakura"

"Itou Tenten"

"Sabaku Hera"

Dan…

"YAMANAKA INO. SALAM KENAL SAIKUN !" ucap Ino histeris membuat teman-temannya terkejut dan juga seluruh penjuru kantin.

"Inochan" lirih Hinata

"Ah-hahah salam kenal juga Inochan" ucap Sai lagi dan detik kemudian Ino berteriak histeris lagi.

"KYAAA"

Dari kejauhan, Sasuke menatap Sai tidak suka. Apalagi saat pria itu sedang duduk disebelah Naruto, ada apa ini ? kenapa ia jadi cemburu ?

"Sasukekun ? kau tidak apa-apa ?"Tanya Karin

"Tentu saja dia kenapa-napa. Kau selalu bergelayut manja dilengannya, itu menjijikan" ucap Kiba dan dibalas anggukan oleh Neji dan Suigetsu. Sedangkan Shikamaru menatap tak peduli dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Sialan kau Inuzuka!" ucap Karin lalu menyiram dengan jus miliknya dan Kiba hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak berani membalasnya, sedangkan Tara yang mendengar nama keluarganya disebut segera menghampiri Karin. Ia tidak suka dengan sikap kasar gadis itu pada sepupunya Kiba, ia selalu mendengar kalau Karin selalu menghina Kiba bahkan keluarganya namun Kiba hanya bisa diam karena takut Sasuke akan marah padanya.

"Tara kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat Tara yang pergi meninggalkan tempat duduk itu.

"Bahaya, Tara menghampiri Karin" ucap Tenten

Saat sampai ditempat Karin dan Sasuke duduk, Tara segera mengambil minuman Kiba dan menyiram wajah Karin.

"Apa-apaan kau ! ah semua Inuzuka memang sialan, tidak berguna, menjiji..Akhh" Karin terlempar saat Tara dengan kejamnya menendang perut Karin. Sifat Yankeenya kembali bangkit

"Kau pikir kau siapa berani menghina keluarga kami hah ! Sudah cukup aku mendengar sepupuku yang bodoh ini selalu kau hina dan kau perlakukan seenakmu. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam lagi" ucap Tara dengan nada beratnya.

"T-tara" ucap Kiba terkejut melihat sepupunya yang berani menendang Karin. Shikamarupun menatap terkejut pada Tara dan tersenyum setelahnya

"Tara hentikan!" ucap Naruto melerai pertengkaran itu, ia melihat Karin masih kesakitan memegang perutnya.

"Sasuke ! segera bawa Karin ke UKS, biar Tara aku yang mengurusi"ucap Naruto tanpa sadar berani memerintah Sasuke.

"Ck" ucap Sasuke lalu mulai mengangkat Karin dan membawanya pergi

"Lain kali kalau kau tidak bisa apa-apa jangan berani menghina orang lain"ucap Sasuke datar namun Karin menghiraukan ucapan Sasuke, sakit diperutnya saat ini lebih penting ketimbang mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Tara, kau sudah berlebihan" ucap Naruto pada sahabatnnya itu, kini mereka sudah kembali ketempat duduk mereka. Untung saja ibu kantin tidak melihat kejadian itu jadi mereka tidak terkena hukuman.

"Karin yang memulai duluan Naru. Dia menghina keluargaku"ucap Tara kesal

"Sudahlah, kalau kau membalas ucapan Karin dengan seperti tadi apa bedanya kau dengannya ? sekarang tenangkan dirimu dan aku minta maaf atas ucapan Karin tadi, bagaimanapun dia juga sepupuku dari keluarga Uzumaki" ucap Naruto membuat Tara tertegun, teman-temannyapun menatap Naruto kagum. Inilah yang mereka sukai dari Naruto, ia gadis yang memiliki hati seperti malaikat.

"Aku mengerti Naru, terimkasih. Tapi lainkali saat aku mendengar dia menghina keluargaku lagi aku minta maaf jika tidak bisa menahan emosi" ucap Tara dan dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto.

"Sudahlah sekarang kita kembali kekelas"ucap Naruto dan merekapun segera kembali kekelas namun langkah mereka terhenti saat mendengar suara seseorang…

"Tara ! Terimakasih karena sudah mau membalas perbuatan gadis itu" ucap Kiba

"Tidak apa-apa. Lainkali jangan takut untuk melawannya, aku ada disisimu. Kitakan keluarga" ucap Tara

"Um kau benar" balas Kiba lagi.

 **UKS**

"Gadis sialan itu yang duluan Sasuke !" ucap Karin marah

"Huh ? berkacalah Karin. Kau yang memulai pertengkaran tadi dengan menghina Kiba dan keluarganya" balas Sasuke dingin

"Ta-tapi Kiba itu mengakatan jijik padaku"ucap Karin dengan nada yang dibuat-buat

"Kau memang menjijikan jadi aku sudah jengah dengan hubungan kita, hubungan kita berakhir sekarang" ucap Sasuke membuat Karin terkejut. Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkan UKS sedangkan Karin mengepalkan tangannya dan menahan emosinya.

"SIALAN!"

 **Keesokan harinya, Sanggar Konoha Dream. 06.10 PM**

"Sepertinya malam ini kita akan pulang terlambat" ucap Kurenai membuat anak-anak didiknya menatapnya heran

"Memang kenapa Kurenaisan ?" Tanya Tenten

"Karena…kalian diundang untuk tampil di festival musim semi nanti. Acaranya akan diadakan saat musim semi akan berakhir jadi kalian harus bekerja keras" ucap Kurenai membuat anak-anak didiknya berteriak histeris

"Sungguh ?"

"Aku tidak menyangkanya. Kita akan tampil di festival itu"

"Huwaa impianku akan segera menjadi nyata"

"Dan kalian akan membawakan lagu perdana kalian jadi selamat berjuang" ucap Kurenai lagi membuat anak-anak didiknya mengangguk semangat.

"Baiklah teman-teman. Sekarang ayo kita latihan lagi. Impian kita selangkah lagi ada didepan, jadi ayo SEMANGAT" ucap Ino dan merekapun kembali latihan.

Saat latihan, Hera hanya memasang wajah datar. Kemudian ia berjalan kearah jendela dan menatap kearah luar, langit terlihat sangat gelap sekali malam ini. Apa malam ini akan turun hujan ?

Narutopun datang menghampiri Hera, namun saat hendak menyapanya gadis itu langsung berbalik arah meninggalkan Naruto. Tenten yang melihat Hera seperti sedang menghindari Naruto segera menghampiri Hera

"Hera, kenapa kau bersikap cuek sekali pada Naruto akhir-akhir ini" ucap Tenten membuat teman-temannya melihat kearahny termasuk Naruto.

"Tahu apa kau memang ?"balas Hera

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tapi aku yakin kau sedang menghindari Naruto !"

"Kalau iya memang kenapa ?!" bentak Hera membuat teman-temannya terkejut.

"Kalau seperti itu seharusnya kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu Hera!" balas Tenten lagi dengan nada yang meninggi

"Kau iri dengannya ?"Tanya Tenten lagi

"Ya! Aku iri dengannya ! gadis itu dengan mudahnya mendapat posisi utama padahal ia sudah absen dari sanggar selama 2 minggu sedangkan aku perlu perjuangan untuk mendapat posisi itu ! ditambah ini adalah lagu perdana, kenapa dia selalu mendapat keistimewaan hah ! kenapa ?!" balas Hera membuat semua teman-temannya terdiam terutama Naruto

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau bisa seperti ini"ucap Tenten lirih

"Sudahlah teman-teman, kenapa jadi bertengkar seperti ini" ucap Naruto menengahi pertengkaran kecil itu

"Kita semua ini bertemankan ? untuk apa kita bertengkar hanya karena posisi utama ? aku bisa merelakan posisi ini padamu Hera tapi caramu salah..aku minta maaf ..aku..aku.."

Bruukkk

"Hwaaaaaa" teriak Ino saat melihat Naruto jatuh pingsan, teman-teman yang lainpun tak kalah terkejut dan segera menghampiri Naruto. Hera terkejut melihat Naruto pingsan, dan saat ia menoleh kearah jendela ia mendapati diluar sedang hujan

'Bunga itu' batin Hera, lalu ia berlari keluar meninggalkan teman-temannya, Kyuubi yang menyadari kepergian Hera segera menyusul gadis itu.

Diluar sanggar, Hera berlari tergesa-gesa tanpa sesuatu yang dapat melindunginya dari hujan. Ia berlari kearah bunga Dandelion itu dan melihat bunga itu basah dan tangkainya yang mulai layu. Iapun menutupi bunga itu dengan tubuhnya dan menangis terisak-isak. Kyuubi yang melihat Hera, segera menghampiri gadis itu dan membantu menutupi bunga itu dari hujan.

Sedangkan didalam sanggar

"Naruto !"

"Naru"

"Naru!"

Sakura beserta yang lainnya mencoba menyadarkan Naruto namun tidak berhasil, bahkan mereka sudah memakai minyak kayu putih namun tetap Naruto tidak ingin bangun.

"Bagaimana ini ?"ucap Hinata khawatir, tangannya sudah gemetaran

"KYAAAAAA" teriak Ino membuat seisi ruangan itu terkejut dan melihat kearah Naruto

"Kyaaaa" mereka juga berteriak dan melangkah mundur. Tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan air padahal bajunya tidak begitu basah. Dan perlahan air itu sedikit demi sedikit menghilang seiringan dengan hujan yang mulai berhenti. Saat air itu benar-benar menghilang, gadis-gadis itu segera menghampiri Naruto dan memeriksa keadaan Naruto dan detik kemudian kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka, menampilkan iris biru seindah langit biru.

"Hahh akhirnya" ucap Mereka lega saat melihat Naruto yang sudah sadar, mereka segera membantu Naruto untuk duduk.

Brakk

Pintu ruangan itu dibuka kasar dan menampilkan Hera beserta Kyuubi yang keadaannya sudah basah kuyup. Hera segera menghampiri Naruto dan memeluk gadis itu

"Maafkan aku Naru..aku minta maaf hiks" ucap Hera disela pelukannya, teman-teman yang lainpun menatap kejadian itu tersentuh.

"Hera, tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kamu bisa ambil posisi itu kok hiks"ucap Naruto

"Tidak..hiks aku tidak ingin posisi itu hiks aku sadar kau memang lebih pantas mendapatkannya hiks" ucap Hera membuat Naruto menangis dipelukannya. Teman-teman yang lainpun ikut memeluk Naruto dan juga Hera, entah kenapa kini mereka juga ikut menangis. Kyuubi melihat kejadian itu terharu dan kemudian ia ikut bergabung.

.

.

.  
.

"Baru kusadari sekarang, hidup Naruto sekarang seperti bunga itu. Apapun yang terjadi pada bunga itu maka Narutopun akan mengalami sesuatu. Itulah alasan kenapa ia begitu marah saat Ino hendak mencabut bunga itu. Bunga itu sudah seperti nyawa bagi Naruto" – Sabaku Hera

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Haloha minna :D chapter kedua dari Dandelion : Re-Life sudah update dan ada kabar dukanya yaitu….Chapter depan merupakan chapter terakhir dari cerita ini. Pasti ada yang bingung kan kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba mendapat foto Naruto bersama Sai ? Semuanya akan diceritakan dichapter depan sebagai penutup dari cerita ini :D Hahh sedikit sekali chapter cerita ini :D Karen cerita aslinyapun tidak lama bahkan hanya kurang lebih 7 menit :v sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya

Oh iya ini penjelasan lebih lengkap formasi group Naruto dilagu perdana mereka

Sakura-Tenten-Tara-Yumeka-Hinata-Ino  
Hera-Kyuubi  
Naruto

Nama group mereka belum diceritain kan ? :v itu juga dibahas di chapter

See you :D

R&R

#WEDOCAREABOUTSASUFEMNARU


End file.
